Edward and Bella Honeymoon
by hopealana
Summary: The steamy account of the true events of what happened the first night of Edward and Bella's honeymoon.


I waded through the weightless current till I was at his side, and then placed my hand lightly over his cool hand lying on the water.  
"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too.  
"It's all right," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes looked silver in his ice-colored face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine.  
"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," he continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."  
I half-smiled, then raised my free hand- it didn't tremble now- and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once. He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now.  
"I promised we would try," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If... if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."  
I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.  
"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."  
I was so abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.  
His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.  
"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.  
I let him guide me, knowing that he wouldn't let me fall beneath the waves as the floor sloped gently away from under my feet. Just as I suspected, he unwrapped his arms from around me and secured his sturdy arm around my bare waist, his hand curving securely around my hip, holding me comfortably above the waters swell.  
"Mmm," I whispered contently as I rested my head against his muscular shoulder. I felt him bury his face into my hair, and smiled as his lips softly kissed my head. He then slowly moved down to my jawline, tenderly kissing my ear, my cheek, my lower lip on his way down. As he lightly caressed my jaw I murmured again, making him expel a low chuckle of contentment.  
"Oh my Bella, how it pleases me to hear you make that sound because of me."  
I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, at the same time turning myself slightly in his arms so as to face him. I took his face in my hands and guided his face back up to mine, pressing my lips against his. I found his mouth eager with anticipation, and didn't hesitate when his tongue gently glided along my lips, asking to enter. I opened my mouth on command and tasted his wonderful breath, letting it wash over me as our tongues danced together passionately.  
Sensing his need for more, I slyly slid my bare leg around his waist and fastened it tightly against his back, locking us in our ferocious embrace. I heard him growl quietly against me, and to my surprise his hand tightly gripped my thigh and hugged it to him, whilst his other grasped my hair and held my face close.  
We kissed passionately until I suddenly pulled back and gasped for breath, realizing that I hadn't breathed for over a minute. Edward looked startled at my sudden halt in action, and then laughed softly.  
"Darling, I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting your unfortunate need to breathe," his eyes never left mine as I slowly caught my breath, my chest heaving.  
"It's.. okay. I always... forget myself." He smiled down at me and softly pressed his lips to mine, but pulled away again a second later, obviously not planning on resuming our passionate embrace.  
"Why don't we... take this inside?" He suggested, eyebrows raised questioningly. I nodded slowly in agreement and unwound my leg from around him, gently unlocking his hand which was still firmly gripped around my thigh and held it tightly in my hand instead. I brought it up to my lips and kissed each fingertip softly, all the while never letting my eyes leave his soft golden gaze. His mouth widened into a dazzling smile, showing that he obviously liked this new, confident Bella.  
He let me lead him back through the dark glistening water, but once we reached the sand he stopped, causing me to jolt against his stationary hand and turn sharply around. He just stood there for a moment, looking at my body with such intensity that it made me feel a sharp pang of embarrassment. This was the first time Edward had ever seen me like this, fully naked, vulnerable and open to his scrutiny.  
I cringed away slightly from his gaze, an action which brought a slight frown to his perfect face. He swiftly pulled me into a loving embrace, his breath gently exhaling in my ear, which immediately caused my body to erupt in goose bumps despite the humid air.  
"Bella. My beautiful Bella. The way you look in the moonlight is just... breathtakingly stunning." I hid my face in his chest, feeling the embarrassment ebb only slightly. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, this level of intimacy I had yearned for for so long.  
"Edward...," I whispered hesitantly, not knowing if I had the strength to back out now. This is what I had wanted, and he was finally complying to my pleas, and all of a sudden I was frozen.  
Edward sensed my nervousness and gently took my face in his hands, bending down slightly so we were face to face.  
"If you're not ready, darling, I completely understand. We can wait, we can postpone it a few days, however long you need to-" He cut off, busy reading my expression. "Are you sure?" He whispered. I nodded. I had waited too long for a small bunch of nerves to get in my way.  
I pressed my lips to his with such force that it took him by surprise, and suddenly all sense of unease was forgotten. He reached down and grasped both of my thighs, lifting me up so I was straddled at his waist, both legs fastened securely around his muscular back. I was extremely aware of how turned on I was, and how tightly pressed I was to his torso. Evidently so was he, because as he was striding purposefully across the living room he broke his mouth away from mine and glanced down quickly, smirking.  
"Wow Bella, I can't believe I make you feel like this!" I blushed deeply and he laughed loudly, stroking my enflamed cheek before leaning swiftly forward to meet my eager lips once more. We reached the bedroom quicker than I expected, and I was surprised when we didn't immediately go to the bed. Instead Edward slammed the door and turned, pinning me between his body and it, suspended in the air. His hands slid from around my thighs, no longer needed to keep me elevated, and trailed down the sides of my face, gently tracing my jaw, then slowly making their way down my neck and to my shoulders, where they tightened and gave him the stability to deepen our kiss.  
This was like no other kiss we'd shared, the intensity and passion making my eyes roll to the back of my head. His hands suddenly let go and his mouth just as suddenly left mine, again leaving me gasping for air.  
"Bella," he whispered, surprisingly gasping for air nearly as much as me, despite the fact he didn't need to. "Are you.. Can you.. Are you ready?" I nodded eagerly in response. I'd been ready for this moment for nearly two years. His hands reached under me and rested on my buttocks, enabling him to lift me gently and take me to the bed. He tenderly lay me down in he middle of it, on top of the light gold covers. He gently lay on top of me, but with both elbows either side of my shoulders propping up his body he wasn't putting any weight on me. I could feel for the first time that he was hard, very hard, and it was positioned in between my thighs, making the part of me that wanted it so badly scream with agitation. I glimpsed down and saw that it wasn't just hard, it was big. I grinned and brought my eyes to his, and he knew immediately the reason behind my grin. But instead of doing with it what my body so obviously wanted, he started to lower himself down my torso, leaving a trail of electric kisses from the hollow of my throat down to below belly button, never once taking his eyes off mine.  
"Edward, what are you-" I gasped as I understood, and felt his cool breath on the inside of my thigh. I arched my back, my body yearning for more, and I felt a contented hum emit from between Edward's lips.  
He started kissing up the inside of my thigh, occasionally circling my hot flesh with his tongue. I reached down and gripped his hair, trying in vain to guide his mouth to where I wanted it to go.  
"Patience, Bella." He chuckled against my skin, amused by my eagerness.  
"Ed... Edward... I don't know if I can-" I gasped again, louder than before as his cool tongue pressed against my steaming clit. He glided it up and down, feeling my wetness and my heat, circling my entrance but never entering. His eyes glistened as they met mine, and saw the passion and yearning that mine encased.  
I could feel my body respond positively to his actions, which made him increase the intensity and pressure of his tongue, circling and gliding. I groaned as he applied a kiss to my entrance, then whimpered when he pulled away.  
"Please keep going Edward. Don't.. stop!" He laughed as he brought his face back up too mine and saw the pout that my lips had made. He kissed it softly, gently increasing the pressure until I complied and opened my mouth and let his tongue enter. I could taste myself on his tongue, sweet and not as distasteful as I thought it would be.  
The passion in our mouths was translated all the way down our bodies, his arms locked around my back, my hands knotted through his damp hair, our bodies moulded against each others like we were one.  
It was time, and I knew we both knew it as I felt him rise slightly above me and position his solid hard, throbbing penis just above my entrance, the tip gently caressing it, causing my body to scream in anticipation. I moved my hands to his back and pressed them down hard. Although my feeble attempt made no difference in his position, he understood my motive and plunged himself in, causing me to moan loudly in delight. He pulled out, and for an instant I thought he was going to stop, apologize, ask if I was alright, which was the last thing I wanted. I twisted my head and sharply bit his earlobe, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath, but it worked, sending him into me again with even more determination. In, out, in, out, each movement causing my body to shiver with delight. I knew I was about to explode, and I knew that he had to keep going, don't slow down, don't back out now. Each time he inserted into me I'd raise my body up to meet his, once, twice, three times and-  
"Ohhh god... Bella!" He screamed, and I knew he'd come before me, could feel him ride the waves of pleasure above me. A second later I was right behind him, shaking and grinding to the waves of pleasure within me and the thrill of the fact that Edward was experiencing the exact same pleasure above me. We kept going, him plunging in and me rising each time to meet his body. Gradually it slowed, the tumbling waves subsiding to gentle ripples.  
Edward smoothly rolled me over until I was on top of him, and opened his eyes, catching my gaze and holding it tightly. I brought my lips to his and kissed him tenderly and sweetly, savoring this moment forever.  
"I love you Edward," I murmured against the skin of his lips.  
"I love you too, my angel, with all of my heart." I smiled and leant my head against his chest, feeling his arms entwine around me and hold me close.  
I began to drift into sleep when I heard him softly start humming my lullaby, the notes resonating in his chest.  
"Go to sleep, my darling Bella, and I will be forever by your side when you wake."


End file.
